Une nouvelle prophétie
by Dr.Snow
Summary: Que faire si la prophétie avait mal été interprétée, et qu'a sa mort après la quatrième grande guerre ninja, Naruto se retrouve envoyé dans le passé par Kami, pour parvenir à avoir enfin la paix. J'ai classé M pour des scènes qui seront un peu gores, ou pour un Lemon si j'ai l'inspiration nécessaire
1. Prologue

« Alors c'est comme ça que je vais mourir, moi sauvant le monde Shinobi, ne pouvant profiter du monde en paix, quelle chienne de vie. »

Alors que je sentais mon âme s'envoler, mes yeux s'alourdir et subir les autres clichés pourtant vrais de la mort, je me sentis transporté dans un endroit où mon corps avait l'impression de revivre, une sorte de samouraï avec un masque d'Oni relevé me regardait, une forte pression m'envahit, de la peur probablement, j'étais allongé, n'ayant pas la force de me relevé, étais-ce ce qu'on appelle le grand jugement, Kami jugeant notre âme pour nous envoyer au paradis ou en enfer.  
>La pièce était noire, il n'y avait que lui et moi dans le lieu<p>

« Jeune homme ! »Gronda la voix quelques secondes plus tard la voix grave continua

« Jeune homme, est-ce comme ça que tu te voyais mourir ? » Me demanda la voix

« Pour être honnête, je me voyais mourir dans un avenir plus lointain quand j'aurais formé une famille de préférence » lui répondit je en étant honnête

« Jeune homme, que dirais-tu d'avoir une deuxième chance, la domination des nations élémentaires ne sera qu'éphémères, dans plusieurs années les guerres recommenceront, veux tu avoir une chance de pouvoir essayer de changer le destin ? » Gronda encore une fois la voix

La réponse aurait dû être facile, j'aurais dû dire oui, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans ma gorge, voulais-je revivre une vie de combat, m'entraîner, souffrir, ou alors allez au côté de mon père et ma mère est vivre à leurs côtés, pouvant enfin avoir l'amour maternel qui mon toujours fait défaut, le choix était en réalité plus que cornélien ; l'entité me regarde, il me jauge, il voit mon doute, il le comprend j'ai l'impression, il commença à ouvrir la bouche mais les mots ne parvenus pas jusqu'à mes oreilles, trop concentré sur mais penser trop pesante, la voix gronda encore plus forte, si la pression pouvait se mesurer en poids, la pression dépasserait les 10 tonnes facilement.

« Jeune homme, le choix est dur, mais la prophétie à ton sujet était incorrecte, tu ne dois pas apporter la paix par un gargantuesque combat, mais par une approche différente, changé l'histoire, empêché le massacre du clan Uchiwa, sauvé l'âme de certaines personnes de sombrer dans la folie, tu dois essayer, pour le bien du monde, un jour viendra ou le monde sombrera dans son envie de conquête, un monde où les dictatures seront devenu normales ! » M'expliqua la voix

« Alors devrais-je subir encore des blessures, subir la solitude, empêcher le massacre Uchiwa signifierait que je reviendrais dans le passé, ne plus avoir d'amies, être un inconnu, et quand on me demandera d'où je viens, un membre de la famille Yamanaka pourrait sonder mon esprit, pourquoi devrais-je repartir à la bataille alors que je suis mors pour tenter de stopper cela ! » Grondais-je arrivant à enfin sortir les mots

« Justement, si tu y arrives la plupart de tes batailles seront effacés, une vie de sacrifice effacé, le problème Yamanaka s'il arrive sera évité, des souvenirs du futur, ils seront introuvables n'étant techniquement jamais arrivés, seul toi en aura conscience par rapport à tes souvenirs, accepte, et une vie de famille, ne te sera pas impossible, pour l'amour maternel tu n'en auras toujours pas, mais tu pourras parler à tes parents, et si tu arrives jusque çà leur cœur respectif confie leur la vérité ! » dit d'une voix impériale la voix si grave

« Très bien, pour la dernière fois Naruto Uzumaki sera ninja et je donnerais tout mon possible pour que la paix ne soit plus un rêve impossible ou éphémère, mais quel âge j'aurais, que faire pour ma ressemblance avec mon père. »

« Un problème après l'autre, pour commencer tu auras toujours 16 ans, ton apparence sera modifiée tu ressembleras à un vrai Uzumaki, adieux les cheveux blonds bonjours les cheveux aussi rouges que le feu, maintenant notre temps est compté, va Naruto, va et deviens celui qui stoppera les combats par des actes nobles, pas par les meurtres et les guerres » termina la voix

Je me sentis une nouvelle fois téléporté, je passai de la noirceur de la pièce à la forêt, la lumière heureusement pour moi vu filtré par les feuilles je ne vut pas ébloui par la lumière, mais j'aurais préféré, parce que je vue que des ninjas avec le bandeau de Konoha me regardaient d'un air méfiant, peux être à cause de mes vêtements tout déchirés et du sang séché

* * *

><p>Alors voilà le prologue, cours, mais je l'ai réalisé aussi concis que j'ai pu, en général mes chapitres auront entre 1900 et 2200 mots, pour ne pas faire ni trop court ni trop long et non Naruto ne sera pas aussi fort que Kami, au contraire on aura droit à un Naruto plus réfléchie, moins fonceur, je retire l'hyperactivité, et je lui donne en retour une nature calme, pour il y aura un couple que j'aime bien, plutôt chelou mais j'aime bien, un NarutoTsume, on n'a jamais vu le père de Kiba donc j'en profite huhu

Que dire de plus merci d'avoir lu et aussi que sur certains arcs, j'aurais besoin de vous, je compte prendre des OC que vous aurez créés, pour en faire des méchants ou alors des clients ou autres, vous serez dans les crédits évidemment, si vous avez des conseils pour améliorer ma fiction qu'elle prenne un meilleur tournant n'hésiter pas, à part pour des commentaires sur mon orthographe je suis conscient quelle n'est pas parfaite ^^


	2. Chapter 1

Le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'essaye d'aller au bout de mon imagination, c'est dur, j'ai toujours plein d'idées, mais une fois qu'il faut le mettre par écrit ça deviens plus dur, surtout qu'après je relis, et je corrige le plus de faute d'orthographe possible ^^

ps : merci à Liliputies pour ton commentaire, ça fait plaisir de savoir que mon histoire te plaît pour l'instant ^^

* * *

><p>Des ninjas me regardent, ils ont l'air plus que méfient, comme entré en matière j'aurais pu rêver mieux, j'ai l'air d'un véritable tueur, je vais utiliser le joker du mec qui ne comprends pas pour le moment, avec énormément de chance je terminerais chez Sarutobi, avec moins de chance direction Ibiki ou j'aurais le plaisir de goûté à quelque torture de son choix.<p>

"Excusez-moi, où suis-je ?" demandais-je en essayant de paraître le plus convaincant possible  
>"Vous êtes dans la forêt adjacente à Konoha" me répondis l'un des ninjas honnêtement je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je joue super-bien l'idiot, mais il a l'air simple d'esprit<br>"On va vous conduire auprès de personne plus qualifiée monsieur le vagabond, suivez-nous" m'annonça d'une voix froide celui qui a l'air d'être le chef du groupe

Ça s'annonce mal, 5 minutes même pas arrivées et me voilà prisonnier, je dois trouver un moyen d'éviter Ibiki, utiliser mes connaissances en lui parlant de son frère serait une grave erreur, mon esprit ne pourra pas être fouillé, mes souvenirs techniquement ne sont pas encore arrivé, seul moi en est réellement connaissance, je peux jouer l'idiot encore un peu, mais pour gagner la confiance, il me faut un autre plan d'action, j'ai trouvé, je vais me faire passer pour le cousin de ma mère, avec de la chance ça va passer, il faut juste que je sois convaincant, et que je parle du clan Uzumaki et de Uzushio, c'est le meilleur plan d'action pour le moment.

Pendant mon dialogue intérieur, je remarquai que Konoha était bien plus beau qu'à mon époque, la 3ème Grande guerre n'est pas encore arrivé, ça se voit, l'ambiance reflète la paix du village. Le chemin continua pendant encore quelques minutes, et comme je le pensais, j'étais devant la cellule interrogation

"Qui est-ce ?" demanda Ibiki

"Un ninja ennemies nous pensons, on l'a trouvé dans l'état où il se trouve" déclara le chef du groupe  
>"Attacher le dans la salle numéro 4, je m'occuperais de lui après, je dois d'abord aller m'occuper d'un certain Toshio, un ninja de rang B dans le bingo book" expliqua Ibiki<p>

on m'emmena donc en salle numéro 4, le temps passa lentement, je tentais de mes souvenirs de toutes les informations que j'avais en ma possession pour paraître le plus convaincant possible. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, je le vis, l'air particulièrement sadique, il était prêt à aller plutôt loin dans ses méthodes pour me faire parler.

"Quel est ton nom ?" commença sobrement Ibiki

"Naruto Uzumaki" lui répondais-je

"Un Uzumaki, bizarrement, les Uzumaki se comptent sur mon pouce, il n'en reste qu'un seul membre, maintenant plus de connerie, ton vrai nom !" Demandé d'une voix forte et autoritaire qui ne laissait pas la place à un mensonge

"Je suis vraiment un Uzumaki, après la destruction d'Uzushio je" commençais-je avant de recevoir un coup de poing directement dans mon nez, il devait probablement être cassé

Seul trait que j'ai gardé avec les réserves de chakra de Kurama était la guérissons accéléré, d'ici quelques minutes il ne devrait plus être cassé

"Je le redemande une dernière fois, nom et prénom!" m'ordonna-t-il encore une fois "Naruto" cette fois il planta un Kunai dans ma main qui était attachée a la table par une chaîne de chakra

"Bon, question suivante, que fessais-tu endormies dans la forêt ?" demanda-t-il plus calmement

"J'étais venu retrouver ce qui est apparemment ma dernière cousine" disais-je avec un peu des douleurs suite au Kunai reçu dans la main

"Que veux-tu de la dernière Uzumaki ?" demanda Ibiki comme si ma dernière réponse était encore pire que ma première réponse

"Je veux la retrouver et former une famille !" grondais-je une famille c'est ce que j'ai toujours le plus voulu "LOIN DU VILLAGE" gueula Ibiki avant de reprendre

"Après tu lui demanderas tous les secrets d'un clan cofondateur du village

"Tenta-t-il de me faire avouer

"Jamais, je veux faire partie de Konoha, je veux vivre une vie simple, une vie ou je pourrais avoir ma propre famille !" m'écriais-je presque

Ibiki sortie, d'un coup la lumière s'éteignit, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, il serait simple de briser les chaînes, et de battre Ibiki mais il faut tenir, d'un coup je sentis une forte douleur, je sentis de la foudre passer au niveau des poumons, je suffoquais, l'air manquait petit à petit, je tenais bon, d'un coup je ne sentais plus le courant dans mes poumons, mais je sentis un énorme coup dans mon torse, suivirent d'une série d'entaille avec diverses armes, je reconnus le Kunai, le shuriken, les senbons, une fois que tout ceci était terminé; j'eus la vue brouillée, je vis une forme noire, c'était Ibiki a coup sûr, je devais tenir coûte que coûte mais l'envie de fermer les yeux étaient trop forte, j'entendis avant de sombre un "appelez une aide-soignante et Chino Yamanaka".  
>Je ne sais pas combien d'heures je suis resté KO, mais une chose est sur, j'ai passé le premier test, Ibiki n'a rien pu trouver, j'étais clean pour le moment, mais le plus dur allait arriver, une fouille d'esprits, aucune chance de trouver un souvenir, c'était une épée de Damoclès, aucun souvenir d'enfance j'allais devoir en créer, quasiment impossible, je devrais créé des souvenirs à partir de rien, je me mis à l'attaque une fois réveillé, mais même pas 15 minutes après être réveillé, je vis rentré une femme blonde, un corps élancé, dans la trentaine; probablement Chino Yamanaka, la grand-mère d'Ino elle s'assit et demanda d'une voix douce<p>

"Bonjour jeune homme a tu faims "

"Oui" répondais-je à moitié surpris du ton utilisé

"qu'aimerais-tu manger ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix toujours aussi douce

"Une pomme ça serait pas mal" répondais-je

Elle sortit donc, je pensais quelle tenterait d'empoisonner la pomme, mais quand elle rentra elle me donna la moitié d'une pomme mangeant l'autre, en deux minutes j'avais terminé la pomme et elle demanda

"sais-tu ce qu'est ma spécialité ?"

Bien sur, vous êtes une spécialiste pour fouiller les esprits

"Non, je n'en ai aucune idée" mentis-je "

"Je suis spécialiste dans la fouille d'esprits, mon clan a créé un Jutsu me permettant d'aller dans un esprit, je vais l'utiliser sur toi, si je ne trouve rien, tu auras une audience avec l'hogake" m'expliqua calmement Chino

Chino Yamanaka ne me donna pas confiance, trop calme, trop gentil, elle doit cacher son jeu selon moi.

"Shintenshin no jutsu" entendais je me sentis partir de nouveau dans l'inconscient, mais je me sentis aussi téléporté dans mon esprit, je vis Chino me regardant, l'endroit où on était les égouts où j'avais gardé durée 16 ans Kurama

"Drôle d'endroit pour garder les souvenirs, mais pas le plus bizarre que j'ai vu" dit-t-elle calmement

Le ton qu'elle utilise m'énerve, vraiment, elle en serait presque aussi froide qu'un uchiwa tellement sa voix est douce mais plate d'émotion

"Qu'une porte à ouvrir, bizarre, c'est la première fois que je vois ça" dit Chino d'un ton un peu moins calme

"Je n'ai rien à cacher, une seule porte devrait être suffisante" disais-je d'un ton cachant mon anxiété

"En général une porte représente une partie de notre vie, l'enfance, le jour de notre mariage, la mort d'un proche etc." m'expliqua-t-elle

Je tentais tant bien que mal de garder mon anxiété, si je n'ai aucun souvenir ou trop peu, je serais probablement envoyé en prison.

Chino ne se gênait pas elle rentra dans la porte, enfin plutôt l'ancienne cage de Kurama, je me sentis une nouvelle fois téléporté, je me préparais au pire, mais je vis Uzushio comme ma mère me l'avait présenté quand je l'ai rencontré sur l'île avant d'aller à la guerre, on était sur une place, où tout le monde riait, avec au milieu une fontaine avec une statue qui représentait un homme avec un tourbillon dans la main, l'ambiance régnait à la fête, mais d'un coup, une immense créature, arriva, je ne reconnus pas la bête, c'était une sorte de dragon; un dragon où on sentait malgré les souvenirs les ténèbres qui l'entouraient, les larmes coulèrent de mes yeux, je ressentais la douleur de ces personnes, qui ont perdu fils, femme, fille etc.

"STOP" criais-je tant pis pour mon bridage, mais j'utilisai toute ma force mentale pour l'éjecter, Chino rentra dans son corps et moi je revenais à la conscience

"Comment à tu réussis, personne ne m'avait éjecté, j'exige une réponse ?!" demanda-t-elle d une voix remplie d'autorité, voilà donc la vraie Chino, une femme qui n'aime pas l'échec, je suis tombé sur une sorte d'Uchiwa j'ai quasiment autant de chance que Tsunade.

"N'avez-vous vu la souffrance de ces gens, la douleur que j'ai ressentie lors de la destruction, mon village a été détruit je pensais être le dernier, mais je ne suis plus seul, je veux juste une famille !" cette fois mon semi-mensonge était amer.

Je lâchai les larmes, tant de douleurs, je l'ai ressenti jusqu'au plus profond de moi, les pleure, les crie, c'était horrible, je préfère affronter encore une fois Madara plutôt que de revivre ceci.  
>Sans un mot elle sortit, dans la pièce ou j'étais enfermé, plus aucune personne ne rentra, à pars au moment où on m'apportait de quoi me restauré.<p>

Dans le bureau de l'hokage

"Alors, quand avez-vous pensé" demanda Sarutobi

"Ibiki et moi somme tous les deux d'accords pour dire qu'il nous cache quelque chose, mais il est honnête je ne pense pas qu'on risque grand-chose si on le libère" expliqua calmement Chino

"Et bien, Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai hâte de notre rencontre, pour le moment laissez le se reposer, après un traitement de choc de votre par, il mérite bien un peu de repos, maintenant retourné à vos postes" dit Saruboti

Dans la cellule de Naruto

"Je m'ennuie, je voudrais tellement pouvoir reparler avec Ayame-Nee ou bien pouvoir répondre à la déclaration d'hinata-chan, j'ai commis tellement d'erreurs, cette fois je promets de faire plus attention aux autres, je promets de voir les détails que je n'ai pas vus" disais-je à voix haute, sans m'en rendre compte

Le lendemain un garde ouvrit, et me mit encore une fois des chaînes de chakra, il m'emmena dans une douche, me donna des vêtements et de quoi me laver, je devais être propre pour rencontrer le troisième hogake, logique, je me demande si Sarutobi est toujours le même que lorsque je l'ai rencontré, le temps des doutes et des questions n'était plus présent, je devais faire des affirmations et avoir les réponses positives pour la suite de mon histoires.

* * *

><p>j'espère que mon chapitre vous aurez aimé ce premier chapitre, j'espère vraiment que le changement d'attitude de Naruto vous déconcertes pas, par moments on aura droit à la pile électrique que représente Naruto, pour le prochain chapitre je tenterais de faire apparaître certains protagonistes, mais pour ça, il me faudrait un oc, si vous avez des idées d'oc n'hésiter pas à me les envoyer, si je lis la description d'un oc qui pourrait être intéressant je prendrais, et bien sûr vous serez dans les remerciement sur ma page de présentation et lorsque je terminerais cette histoire ^^<p> 


End file.
